Total Drama Children
by madimadztd
Summary: Follow Along The lives of some of the most famous TV Teens and their children, couples include Aleheather, Gwent, Courtné, Dott, Doey, Nizzy, Jock, Gidgette, Lyler, Scax, Dasky and Jashawn! Ages of the children go from 21 to 9! Updates Every Monday and Thursday!
1. Summary

Several Years Later, the cast of Total Drama Island, Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island have all grown up to be successful adults. In this story we follow the romance, friendships and drama of their children. This includes Dawn and Scott, Alejandro and Heather, Duncan and Zoey, Courtney and José, Gwen and Trent, DJ and Katie, Jo and Brick, Noah and Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler, Geoff and Bridgette, Scarlette and Max, Dave and Sky, and Jasmine and Shawn. This is their children's stories, ages of the children range from 21 to 9!


	2. Children, Ages and Parents!

_**Incase Anyone is confused go to this part for names, ages and parents, hope this helps :)**_

**Gwent:**

Violet-14

**Doey**

Chloe-21

Zach-18

Rex-13

**Courtné**

Natalie-15

Sabrina-13

Caleb-9

**DJatie**

Kevin Jacob-15

**Aleheather**

Clarisse-18

Alejandro Jr-15

Sophie-13

**Jock**

Mark-14

Juliana-10

**Dott**

Oliver-21

Brayden-19

Charlotte-15

Dominic-10

**Nizzy**

Sean-14

Vicky-14

**Lyler**

Adam-19

Kyle-13

Amanda-10

**Gidgette**

Ariana-19

James-15

Jackson-15

July-15

Timmy-10

**Scax**

Sophia-17

Riley-15

**Dasky**

Samantha-19

Frankie-17

Jessie-14

Abigail-9

**Jashawn**

William-18

Destiny-17

Isabella-15

Elliot-14

Devin-10


	3. Wawanakwa, Pahkitew and Kinosewak Part 1

_**Note! The High School Will be named Wawanakwa High, The Junior High is Pahkitew Junior High and The Elimentary School is Kinosewak Elimentary!**_

**At Wawanakwa High:**

Clarisse and Sophia were both walking to their Science class laughing and smiling.

"Wow, I finally have someone who COMPLETELY understands what it is like to have parents that competed in a game show and were both evil!" Sophia smiled.

Clarisse nodded,"Yeah, it's really nice to have you actually know what its like having ruthless parents who will do anything to get what they want!"

Suddenly a teenage boy with dark black shaggy hair with a blue streak ran into them while riding his skate board.

"Whoops, sorry queenie," he smirked.

Clarisse crossed her arms grumbling,"Zach what do you want?!"

"Oh nothing," he brushed some of his hair from his eyes,"Just trying to get to Science faster,"

"Since when do you care about Science?" Sophia asked.

Zach kicked his skate board up and it landed in his hands,"Since Mrs. Neilson's new rule, whoever is late gets detention,"

Clarisse gave Sophia a worried glance,"Then lets go before the bell ri-" she was cut off by the all to familiar ring.

"Great! Since you two wasted time asking questions the three of us have detention!" Zach groaned.

"NO! I have a nail appointment with my mom after school! I haven't gotten a manicure in almost 3 weeks, my nails are horrible!" Clarisse wailed.

"Well the longer we are sitting here the longer detention is, maybe if we get there now we will only have 5 minutes, now lets go!" Zach exclaimed as the three teens rushed to their next class.

* * *

Frankie and William had just made it to their Algebra class. Everyone was digging in their back packs for their homework while Frankie and William talked to eachother snickering.

"Dude your right, Kelly does look like Megan Fox!" William laughed.

"I've wanted to ask her friend Brooke for ages! I don't know how to though," Frankie sighed.

"Students! Please take ouy your notebooks, we will be taking notes!" Mr. Oatey yelled pulling out a marker and started writing down notes on the board.

William dug in his bag for a notebook and pen when someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head. He got up and uncrumpled it, it said,"_Meet me by the popular table today at lunch ~Kelly,"_

"Dude! Kelly gave me a letter telling me to meet her by the popular table today at lunch!" Wiliam whispered to Frankie.

"Go for it! Maybe she will ask you on a date and you guys can hook up!" Frankie smiled.

William smiled back at him,"Alright,"

William wrote on the back of the paper,"Sure, see you then," and tossed it back to her. She opened it and smiled brightly.

* * *

"Alright everyone get in groups of 5," the cooking teacher announced.

July, Charlotte, Riley and Isabella immediatly ran to eachother.

"Crap we need one more person," Riley groaned.

"Lets just let Natalie in our group," Charlotte said.

Isabella muttered,"Again, she is so bossy!"

"Well its either Natalie or one of the annoying guys," July sighed.

"Fine, hey Natalie do you want to be in our group?" Isabella asked.

Natalie smiled brightly,"Sure, thanks guys, say do you all want to come over to my house for a sleepover tonight?"

Even though Natalie was bossy her family was extremely rich and she was known for having the best sleepovers. The girls looked at eachother and smiled,"Sure!"

"Great, meet by the crosswalk after school my mom is picking me up and we are getting Starbucks," Natalie smiled,"Now lets get to work,"

On the other side of the classroom was Kevin Jacob, Alejandro Jr, James and Jackson were discussing what to bake.

"Lets make cupcakes!" Kevin Jacob said smiling.

"Why, thats so girly," James grumbled.

"KJ is the only person with any cooking expierience," Alejandro Jr. argued.

"That is true, alright lets make cupcakes," Jackson laughed.

Kevin Jacob, Alejandro Jr. and Jackson all got out the ingredients while James stared at Riley smiling like an idiot.

"Ah, she is pretty isn't she," Alejandro Jr. stood next to James smiling.

James' eyes widened,"W-Wha?"

Alejadro Jr. just chuckled,"Its really obvious that you like her, I do agree Riley is pretty but she is all yours,"

He smiled at Alejandro Jr.,"Thanks, will you just help me get her?"

"No problem amigo," Alejandro Jr. laughed patting his back.

* * *

Class had just ended and it was time for lunch. Violet, Mark, Sean, Vicky, Jessie and Elliot were all in the lunch line getting their food.

"Did you guys hear about the huge party Zach Nelson is throwing!" Vicky exclaimed piling her food onto the tray.

"The senior Zach Nelson, no duh! I even heard his older Chloe Nelson is helping throw the party and the entire high school is invited," Elliot laughed.

Mark's eyes widened,"Isn't Chloe like 21!"

"Yeah, plus Zach Nelson throws the best parties and all of Chloe's college friends will be there," Jessie smiled.

They all got their food and sat down at the table they always go to. The thing about Wawanakwa High was that everyone went to the same table, the freshmen went to their table and the popular seniors and juniors sat at their table.

"So who is going to the party?" Violet asked.

Sean shrugged,"If you guys will go then I will,"

"Lets all go then," Mark smiled.

The freshmen all highfived and ate their lunch.

* * *

**At Pahkitew Junior High**

Sabrina, Sophie, Rex and Kyle were all walking to their homeroom class talking about their older siblings.

"Guys, I have a surprise, my older brother Zach is throwing a huge party and he is inviting everyone at Wawanakwa High. He also said I could invite any friends I wanted to so would you guys all want to go?" Rex asked smiling.

"A highschool party and you chose to invite us!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"My older sister is going so I guess I'll go, we better not run into her and I can rat her out to mama and papa if I really want to!" Sophie smirked.

"Lets all go then, I mean then we can meet all the people that we will have at our school next year!" Kyle laughed.

They all walked into their class whispering to other students facts about the highschool party.

* * *

**At Kinosewak Elimentary**

Juliana, Dominic, Amanda, Timmy and Devin were all at recess playing kickball. Dominic was about to kick the ball when the bell rang to go back into class.

"Hey no fair, I didn't get to kick!" Dominic yelled.

"We'll play tomorrow, c'mon Dominic," Julianna smirked linking her arm in his dragging him back to class.

"How much money do you want to bet they will hook up before the school year ends," Timmy nudged Devin and Amanda.

Amanda laughed,"Yeah they totally will,"

"I-I don't know they just seem like such an odd couple," Devin shrugged his shoulders.

"$2O says they will hook up," Amanda pulled out her Hello Kitty wallet.

Devin put his hand out,"Deal,"

* * *

Caleb and Abigail were in their class learning about multiplication.

"Wow math is so difficult! There is no way it can possibly be any harder!" Abigail put her head in her hand.

"Hey my oldest sister Natalie does tutering, she can probably help you out tonight," Caleb smiled at her.

Abigail smiled at him,"She would really do that!"

"Of course," he nodded.

Their teacher Mrs. Haas continued writing on the white board until the bell rang at 2:30.

"Alright students see you tomorrow," Mrs. Haas smiled waving.

Abigail and Caleb both grabbed their bags and walked to the cross walk waiting for Caleb's mom. Finally a small silver car pulled up and Caleb opened the back.

"C'mon Abigail," he ushered her in as she went inside and they drove off.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**How does everyone like the story so far, some little romances are blossoming while a few of the td babies that are between the ages of 19-21 haven't been intoduced but they will be at Zach's huge party! Leave some reviews, favorite and follow! **_


	4. Wawanakwa, Pahkitew and Kinosewak Part 2

_**OMG THANKS FOR 500+ READS! You Guys are the best, and note not every td baby is in each chapter, but for the 3 part party chapter everyone except the elimentary babies will be there!**_

**At Wawanakwa High**

The final bell rang for the day and a flood of teenagers came out the gates of Wawanakwa High. Clarisse, Zach and Sophia all went into Clarisse's car for a trip to the mall.

"I should totally get a dress for Zach's party!" Sophia laughed from the back seat.

"Or you can borrow one of mine! Zach this was literally the best idea ever, I'm so excited!" Clarisse smiled.

"Hey, look its just a little something me and Chloe arranged," he shrugged.

Sophia sat up,"Yeah but Chloe is in COLLEGE and she is bringing COLLEGE kids with her!"

"It's just Oliver, Brayden, Adam, Ariana and Samantha, whats the big deal?"

"Not only is that 6 COLLEGE kids at a highschool party but have you been to Adam and Ariana's partys?! Plus with Chloe helping you plan it will be the COOLEST party EVER!" Clarisse exclaimed.

She then started the car and drove off to the mall.

* * *

"C'mon girls, when I travel, I travel in style," Natalie exclaimed as Charlotte, July, Riley and Isabella followed her.

"Wow I can't believe how nice Natalie is being to us right now," Riley smiled whispering to her friends.

Charlotte nodded,"Yeah, normally she is super bossy but right now she is being so sweet!"

They had walked to the "school tree" when infront of them was a white limo. The four girls gasped as the doors opened revealing a buttler. in a tuxedo and pop music blasting inside.

"You mean we are going to your house in a limo!" Isabelle gasped.

Natalie smiled,"Yup, just give your bags to Samual and he will load them up,"

The girls passed their bags to the buttler and went inside to see flashing lights everywhere and a small disco ball in the middle.

"This is so cool!" Charlotte smiled admiring everything,"I thought Pappy had a big truck, but this is huge!"

The limo door was shut and table appeared in the middle of the oval of chairs. The four girls gasped.

"Samual, shall we pick up Sabrina and her friends?" Natalie asked.

Samula turned around,"That is what your father told me to do, Courtney picked up Caleb and his friend Abigail,"

"Alright, once Sabrina and her friends are picked up does anyone want Starbucks?" Natalie asked.

The girls nodded with smiled on their faces as Samual drove off to Pahkitew Junior High.

* * *

Violet, Vicky and Jessie were all walking to Pink Berry and then to Jessie's house for a scary movie night. When they arrived Oliver was working. Violet had an extremely close relashionship with Oliver and his family. The dark haired girl smiled and ran up to him,"Oli!"

Oliver turned around and hugged his almost blood sister back,"Hey kiddo, are these your friends?"

"Yeah, their Vicky and Jessie, oh and are you going to Zach and Chloe's big party?" Violet asked.

He nodded,"You know I love a girl party, plus pappy is letting me bring spiked apple cider from the farm!"

Vicky and Jessie gave eachother confused looks while the Violet and Oliver talked on.

"Hey I can get you three free Pink Berry, family discount and you are considered my family," Oliver smiled.

Violet thanked him and the three girls got their free Pink Berry and left.

"Hey Vi, see you at the party," he waved.

"You know it Oli," Violet waved.

* * *

Sabrina, Sophie, Rex and Kyle were all walking bags in hand to Sabrina's limo.

"I really can't believe Rex is getting us into a HIGH SCHOOL PARTY!" Sophie smiled.

"Yeah!" Sabrina ran up to Rex and hugged him,"Thanks!"

Rex tried his hardest to hide a blush, secretly he has liked Sabrina since 3rd grade. "Hey no problem guys,"

Actually Zach let Rex invite his friends because Zach found out about how Rex liked her and Zach said he would help him ask Sabrina out at the party.

The limo had finally pulled up and the door automatically opened. The four teens piled in and they all sat across from the other five. Everyone already knew eachother because of the Total Drama Reunions they have every year and put on national TV.

"Samual are we getting Starbucks?" Sabrina asked.

Samual nodded and Sabrina high fived her friends.

"So sis, the school talent show is coming up in a month and we are trying to figure out what song to perform, Welcome to the Black Parade or Castle of Glass?" Sabrina leaned back in her seat.

"Hmmm, Welcome to the Black Parade, I've heard you sing it before and your really good, hey maybe even you guys can perform it at the party!" Natalie responded.

Sabrina's face contorted into extreme confusion,"Wait, your going to Zach's party!"

"Of course I am, who would miss out on one of his parties!" Natalie laughed.

Sabrina wanted to go to Zach's party so she could finally tell Rex that she liked him. Disapointment filled her body as she realized that Natalie would tell Mama and Papa if anything would happen between her and Rex! They already didn't like Rex for some reason, she never knew why.

"Just stay away from me and my friends," she grumbled.

"If you stay away from mine," Natalie smirked.

Sabrina stuck out her hand,"Deal,"

After they got their Starbucks the teens sipped their drinks until they arrived at a glamorous 3 story mansion. The door once again opened and they all walked inside.

* * *

**Woah that chapter was a bit shorter, sorry but I was gone swimming all day, I've been so excited to introduce Rex and Sabrina having romantic interests, the best part is because her mom is Sabrina and his dad is Duncan so there will be some parent conflicts about them possibly dating *wiggles eyebrows* anyways favorite follow and review! Hopefully new chapter tomorrow :)**

**Kisses,**

**Madi ;***


End file.
